


Possessiveness

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based On Your Favorite Song Challenge, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kouki, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: To phrase it simple, Furihata Kouki is J.E.A.L.O.U.SFor Based on Your Favorite Song Challenge by Kuro-san





	Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> KnB and its character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't own anything, but my story... I gain no profit from this works but just some fun
> 
> Please enjoy and happy reading ♥

 

Seijuurou terpana. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat kekasihnya begitu liar, seksi, dan sekaligus memukau seperti ini. Apa itu sungguh Koukinya yang biasanya canggung dan malu-malu? Dan sungguh, apa-apaan dengan atraksi genit yang dilontarkan Kouki dari atas panggung itu? Seijuurou menggeram tertahan di tempat duduknya.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

“Furihata-kun, sepertinya ponselmu yang berbunyi,” tegur Tetsuya pada Kouki yang masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya.

“Oh, ya. Sankyuu, Kuroko.” Kouki mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya lalu membuka kunci layarnya. Sebuah notifikasi masuk. Kouki membukanya.

“Hei, Kuroko, Furihata, ayo!”

Tetsuya mengunci loker miliknya. “Furihata-kun, aku duluan ya?”

Kouki melepas atensinya sejenak. Senyumnya merekah. “Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi!”

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu menyusul Taiga yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu klub.

“Furi, kami duluan ya?”

Kouki mengangguk, melambaikan sebelah tangan sementara sebelah tangannya lagi tengah mengetikkan pesan balasan. Kouki mengunci layar ponselnya lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang berada di loker. Lalu dikuncinya loker miliknya itu dan segera menyusul ke dalam gym.

Begitu ia tiba di gym, Riko tengah menulis sesuatu di boardnote miliknya. Anak-anak kelas tiga lain sedang berkerumun di sekitar Junpei dan Shun yang sedang bermain Game Portable. Netra cokelat Kouki bergulir memindai gym, dilihatnya teman-temannya sedang asyik mengobrol di pojokan bersama dengan anak-anak kelas satu. Kouki bergabung ke sana.

“Oh! Jadi, tidak sulit ya?” celetuk Hiro, anak kelas satu yang berambut cokelat kemerahan. Perawakannya yang jangkung membuat Tetsuya yang berdiri di sebelahnya terlihat sangat pendek.

“Hanya perlu kesabaran,” jawab Tetsuya. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

“Eh, ada apa?” tanya Kouki.

“Kau lama sekali, Furi.” Koichi menyela.

“Ah, tidak. Maaf, tadi aku sedang membalas pesan.”

“Dari Akashi?”

Kouki antara terkejut dan bingung. “Eh? Kautahu dari mana, Kagami?”

Taiga hanya tersenyum penuh makna. “Hahaha. hanya menebak saja.”

“Kalian mengalihkan pertanyaanku. Kalian sedang apa tadi?”

“Anak-anak kelas satu minta diajari trik sulap sama Kuroko,” jawab Hiroshi Fukuda.

“Eh? Sulap?”

“Cuma trik kartu dan koin saja. Itu mudah sekali kok.”

“Tapi kalau Kuroko yang melakukannya jadi seperti sihir ya?”

“Iya, Hiro sudah mencoba beberapa kali tapi tetap gagal.”

Lalu suara tepuk tangan tiga kali memutus obrolan mereka. Riko sudah berdiri meminta perhatian. Mereka segera membentuk barisan.

“Hari ini kita latihan seperti biasa. Tapi aku minta kalian membentuk empat tim dan kita lakukan pertandingan singkat selama sepuluh menit. Aku ingin kita mencoba formasi penyerangan sekaligus pertahanan yang baru.”

Riko memperlihatkan boardnote miliknya. Junpei dan Rinnosuke dengan sigap mengambil papan tulis yang biasanya sekaligus digunakan untuk menjadi papan skor. Riko berterima kasih lalu dengan spidol mencorat-coret bidang datar itu untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. Para anggota Seirin lainnya mengangguk-angguk.

Riko menerangkan singkat. Sebuah modifikasi berdasarkan formasi run and gun serta S.A.M Defense yang biasa mereka gunakan. Hal ini dilakukan pasca absennya Teppei di tim mereka. Karenanya Riko dan Junpei ingin memaksimalkan seluruh potensi yang mereka punya dengan mengubah strategi dalam formasi penyerangan maupun pertahanan tim. Setelah itu anggota tim pun dibagi menjadi empat tim kecil sesuai dengan arahan Riko dan mereka pun memainkan game kecil untuk mencoba formasi serangan mereka yang telah dimodifikasi.

Komposisi permainan diacak setiap sepuluh menit, dan mereka melakukannya empat kali diselingi istirahat selama 20 menit di tiap dua kali pertandingan. Begitu seterusnya hingga jam ekstrakurikuler selesai. Seluruh anggota terkapar. Namun senyum di wajah Riko menunjukkan bahwa hasil latihan mereka tak mengecewakan.

Kouki terlentang di sebelah Tetsuya dan Koichi. Ketiganya masih berusaha mengatur napas mereka yang berantakan. Di game terakhir tim mereka menang tapi setelahnya tubuh mereka merasakan kepenatan yang mengakibatkan ketiganya masih enggan beranjak dari lantai gym. Taiga bermurah hati untuk mengambilkan dan menyerahkan handuk pada ketiganya. Koor ‘terima kasih’ tanpa semangat pun terdengar menyedihkan.

“Ah, kalian ini. Ke mana semangat kalian yang tadi?”

“Berisik Fukuda. Ini lebih melelahkan daripada yang biasanya,” protes Koichi.

Taiga meminum air dari botolnya sebelum ikut menimpali. “Mungkin karena formasi yang baru ini lebih sulit? Aku juga sedikit kewalahan.”

“Kalau Kagami saja bilang begitu, apalagi kami?”

Kouki beranjak duduk. Menyeka keringatnya dengan handuknya lalu menerima sodoran botol airnya dari Taiga. “Trims, Kagami.”

“Yo. Ngomong-ngomong … Kuroko? Hei? Jangan tidur di sini!”

Taiga mengguncang tubuh Tetsuya yang sepertinya telah tenggelam ke alam mimpi akibat kelelahan. Tetsuya membuka kelopak matanya, tapi hanya untuk kembali terpejam. Kouki kini ikut mengguncang tubuh Tetsuya.

“Kuroko, bangun dulu!”

“Aduh gawat, bagaimana ini?”

Riko menghampiri mereka bersama anggota tim kelas tiga lainnya. “Ada apa?”

“Kuroko, dia sepertinya kehabisan stamina, Kantoku.”

Riko menghela napas. “Ya, apa boleh buat. Biarkan saja dulu. Toh kalian juga sepertinya masih kelelahan semua.”

Mau tak mau seluruh anggota tim Seirin kembali menganggukkan kepala mereka.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal yang penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua.”  
Seluruh pasang mata mematri atensi pada Riko.

“Kita mendapatkan undangan ke Rakuzan hari Sabtu depan.” Riko terlihat men-scrolling layar ponsel pintarnya lalu menunjukkan sebuah undangan resmi dari tim basket Rakuzan.

“EEEHHH??!!!”

Jerit tak percaya menggema di gym. Anak kelas tiga menutup telinga mereka bersamaan.  
Riko mendelik, membuat mereka semua bungkam. Lalu menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan. “Di sini ditulis bahwa Rakuzan juga turut mengundang: Akademi Touou, SMA Kaijou, SMA Shuutoku, dan SMA Yosen. Sepertinya ini merupakan pertemuan untuk membahas kelanjutan dari tim Vorpal Sword yang dibentuk oleh ayahku sebelumnya. Ini hanya pendapat pribadiku saja, sih.”

“Tapi bukankah itu hal yang wajar?” tanya Junpei menimpali. “Mengingat Kagetora-san sepertinya optimis dengan kekuatan dan potensi dari tim basket anak muda yang ada di Jepang.”

Taiga mengangkat tangannya. “Maaf, Kantoku… apa Kagetora-san mengetahui sesuatu tentang hal ini? Atau… mungkin Kagetora-san pernah mengatakan sesuatu sebelumnya?”

Tangan Riko terangkat untuk menopang dagu dengan telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk di dekat sudut bibirnya. Keningnya berkerut samar sebelum ia menggeleng. “Ayahku tidak mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hal ini.” Namun pupil matanya melebar sesaat kemudian. “Ah! Aku rasa ayah memang pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal ini.”

Seluruh anggota tim melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

Riko mencoba kembali mengingat saat Kagetora mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, apakah saat itu ia sedang asyik membuat menu latihan hingga mengabaikan perkataan sang ayah? Bayangan sang ayah yang antusias membahas sesuatu berkelebat dalam ingatan Riko.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

Seluruh anggota tim menutup telinga mereka.

“Sepertinya Kantoku benar-benar melupakannya.”

“Sstt… Koga, diamlah!”

Riko yang terdiam membuat seluruh anggota menjadi waspada. Hingga kekehan yang meluncur dari bibir Riko membuat semuanya kembali melongo.

“Ahem, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan! Kita akan ke Kyoto Sabtu depan~!”

“HEEEEEEE??!!!”

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Anggota tim basket SMA Seirin kembali terkapar. Kali ini bersama dengan anggota tim dari lima sekolah lainnya yang terabung dalam latihan gabungan dadakan. Dadakan—soalnya pertemuan itu menghasilkan satu keputusan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan camp pelatihan gabungan guna persiapan untuk menghadapi tim basket internasional lain yang tertarik dengan tim basket muda Jepang.

Agaknya hal ini dikarenakan pertandingan melawan tim Jabberwock beberapa waktu yang lalu telah menarik minat dunia untuk melirik potensi yang dimiliki oleh Vorpal Sword. Singkat kata, Vorpal Sword mulai mendapatkan perhatian dunia. Dan menurut hemat Kagetora, hal ini berarti akan tiba suatu masa bahwa tim-tim kuat dari belahan dunia akan menantang Vorpal Sword kembali.

Beserta para pelatih basket SMA lainnya, Kagetora pun membentuk camp pelatihan gabungan dengan melibatkan enam sekolah terbaik yang ada di seluruh Jepang. Dengan menu super intensif, para pelatih mengharapkan anggota tim sekolah mereka bisa berlatih secara efektif dan efisien pada pelatihan gabungan ini.

Akibat keputusan yang diambil saat pertemuan ini sedikit mendadak maka latihan awal dipersingkat menjadi kurang lebih seminggu. Dan latihan intensif akan dilanjutkan lagi setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari sekolah masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong, selama kurang lebih seminggu ini, seluruh anggota tim basket dari enam sekolah itu tetap menerima pelajaran jarak jauh dari sekolah masing-masing agar pelajaran mereka tak tertinggal. Hanya saja dalam bentuk yang lebih mudah, tak seperti kegiatan belajar di sekolah pada umumnya. Dispensasi khusus.

Beruntung SMA Rakuzan memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, jadi memudahkan para anggota tim basket untuk belajar. Mereka juga diberikan tempat tinggal di asrama Rakuzan. Hanya saja yang biasanya satu kamar diisi paling banyak sampai empat orang. Karena keadaan ini, satu kamar diisi hingga sepuluh orang.

Memprihatinkan sebetulnya. Namun tak ada yang mengeluh.

Kecuali menu neraka yang harus mereka tempuh saat jam latihan tiba.

Seperti halnya hari ini. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari terakhir, tapi latihan malah semakin terasa semakin berat. Anggota tim basket sma Seirin berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tak tertinggal dengan anggota tim basket SMA lainnya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pada pukul delapan ketika Kagetora meniup peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya latihan. Malam telah menyelimuti kompleks SMA Rakuzan. Sementara angin malam berembus melewati celah-celah ventilasi, membuat sirkulasi udara kembali berputar.

“Istirahat selama tiga puluh menit sebelum kembali ke asrama. Jangan lupa lakukan perenggangan ringan untuk melemaskan otot-otot kalian.”

Koor tanda lega menggema di gym SMA Rakuzan. Perintah Kagetora membuat seluruh anggota tim basket berbahagia, meski tak ditunjukkan dengan segera. Satsuki dan Riko yang ikut dalam pelatihan ini juga menyerukan ‘otsukaresama’ sambil membagikan handuk dan botol air minum dibantu dengan beberapa manajer tim lainnya kepada para anggota tim yang kelelahan.

Banyak yang mendesah lega setelah air dingin membasuh dahaga. Beberapa mulai melakukan perenggangan untuk melemaskan otot yang kaku sebelum mengatakan mereka beranjak lebih dulu kepada teman lainnya. Beberapa masih setia memeluk lantai saking kelelahannya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Kouki, Tetsuya dan beberapa anggota tim Seirin lainnya.

“Furihata-kun, otsukare.”

Kouki menyambut handuknya dan botol air minum dari tangan Riko, hanya mampu mengangguk karena letih sudah menyurutkan semangatnya untuk melakukan apa pun. Termasuk untuk sekadar mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pelatih yang pada pelatihan kali ini berstatus manajer. Riko tersenyum maklum, melanjutkan memberikan handuk dan botol minum pada anggota Seirin lainnya.

Kouki menghela napas, lebih seperti mendengus kencang. Sesuatu amat mengganggunya saat ini. Koichi yang berbaring di sebelahnya, menyingkap handuk yang menutupi wajahnya tadi. Melirik pada sahabatnya dengan kernyit yang menghiasi keningnya.

“Kenapa, Furi?”

Kouki menggeleng. “Tidak apa-apa.” Lalu meminum air dari botol dengan rakus.

“Hei, hei, hei. Pelan-pelan, Furi! Kau bisa tersedak nanti.” Peringatan itu datang dari Hiroshi yang kini ikut-ikutan mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabat mereka yang tak seperti biasanya.  
Kouki menyeka air yang sempat merembes dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. “Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa kok.”

“Tahu sih kalau kau kelelahan, tapi kan tidak lucu kalau kau tersedak air minum gara-gara ceroboh begitu.”

Kouki tertawa garing. “Balik ke asrama yuk? Gerah. Mau cepat-cepat mandi terus tidur.”  
Mata cokelat Kouki bergulir menghindari sebuah pemandangan di seberang lapangan basket indoor tempat mereka berada sekarang ini. Pemandangan yang membuat rasa lelahnya menjadi berkali lipat ganda.

Kedua sahabatnya saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum mengangguk menyetujui usul darinya. Meski tak mengerti apa yang membuat Kouki bertingkah berbeda dari biasanya.

Kouki sendiri tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia begitu kesal. Oh tidak, ia tidak sedang mempermasalahkan menu latihan yang nyaris melumpuhkan seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya. Atau tugas-tugas kimia dan matematika yang telah menanti di asrama, yang mengharuskannya memutar otak hingga pusing.

Meski terseok, Kouki mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari gym.

“Furi!! Tunggu!!!”

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Seijuurou melirik dari ekor matanya ketika seruan dari kerumunan anggota tim Seirin mengambil alih atensinya. Ia tengah membahas kekurangan yang timnya alami selama pelatihan gabungan ini dan sedang mendiskusikannya bersama seluruh timnya. Tapi sebuah tanya tercipta ketika pemuda kesayangannya buru-buru keluar dari gym tempat mereka berada saat ini.

“Sei-chan?!”

Reo melambaikan tangan di hadapan Seijuurou untuk meminta perhatiannya.

“Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku melamun.”

“Ng, apa sebaiknya kita sudahi saja dulu diskusinya?”

Lalu bunyi gemuruh membuat seluruh anggota Rakuzan menoleh pada sang center, Eikichi, yang tengah mengelus perutnya. Reo memukul lengan Eikichi, ditanggapi dengan cengiran dari yang bersangkutan. Seijuurou menahan diri agar kedua ujung bibirnya tak tertarik ke atas dan membentuk lengkungan. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah rekan-rekan setimnya yang memang sudah kelelahan. Ia pun membuat keputusan.

“Sepertinya kita cukupkan saja diskusinya sampai di sini. Kalian segeralah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.”

Seruan penuh lega pun menggema. Sejenak membuat para anggota tim lain yang masih belum beranjak dari gym menoleh dan memerhatikan mereka. Seijuurou mengemasi barangnya ketika manajer baru mereka menghampiri. Netra merahnya bersirobok dengan netra hijau sang gadis berambut keperakan.

Senyum manis mengembang. “Seijuurou-san, bisakah menemaniku sebentar? Tentu saja jika tidak merepotkanmu.”

Seijuurou tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala. “Baiklah. Ayo!”

Keduanya pun berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan gym. Diiringi tatapan iri para anggota tim lain yang menyanjung keberuntungan sang Akashi muda.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

“Eh, yang benar?” Koichi menyiram busa sabun di tubuhnya.

“Benar dong! Masa kau tidak lihat tadi?” Hiroshi menjawab dari dalam bak mandi besar. Matanya terpejam, sebuah handuk kecil bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

“Tapi itu kan mungkin cuma kebetulan.” Koichi beranjak masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Air panas meluber menuruni bibir bak mandi. “Hhh, berendam setelah melewati sesi latihan neraka memang paling enak.”

“Iya memang enak. Eh tapi melanjutkan yang tadi, kurasa tidak sekadar kebetulan. Soalnya dia memanggil Akashi menggunakan nama depannya. Bukankah itu menjadi suatu bukti?”

Kouki sibuk menggosok sela jemari kakinya. Tak ikut dalam percakapan yang membuat hatinya kian panas.

“Akashi beruntung ya?”

“Uh, sial. Kau benar. Aku jadi iri. Mana manajernya secantik itu.”

“Hahahaha. Apa boleh buat? Cocok saja sih. Jangan-jangan yang pernah disebut Kuroko waktu itu, adalah si manajer ini ya?”

“Hah? Yang mana?”

“Itu lho, yang Kuroko sempat bilang sama Kagami kalo Akashi sudah punya pacar. Waktu itu kan ada kamu juga. Ya kan Furi?”

Posisi Kouki yang membelakangi bak mandi membuat keduanya tak melihat rupa sahabat mereka yang tengah bermuram durja. Entah apa karena sahabatnya memang tak peka dengan keadaannya yang sedang badmood atau masa bodoh dengan keadaannya. Namun di sudut hati Kouki, ia menyadari bahwa tak ada yang mengetahui kebenaran dari siapa pacar Akashi Seijuurou sesungguhnya.

Kouki membilas tubuhnya yang dipenuhi busa sabun. Lalu beranjak ikut masuk berendam ke dalam bak. Memilih untuk tak berkomentar apa pun.

“Kau kenapa, Furi? Sakit? Dari tadi kulihat kau diam terus?”

Kouki menggeleng. “Tidak. Cuma pengen segera sampai di kamar terus tidur. Besok kan kita masih ada game melawan tim inti Vorpal Sword.”

“AH! IYA! Benar juga! Eh tapi setelahnya kan jam bebas, lalu besok pagi kita kembali ke Tokyo. Haah, rasanya bakal rindu deh,” timpal Hiroshi.

“Kau ini… maso? Tapi aku juga begitu. meski capek tapi kayaknya dalam latihan kali ini kelihatan hasilnya ya? Staminaku jadi lebih meningkat dan sudah tidak mudah sakit lagi.”

Kouki beranjak dari dalam bak. “Aku duluan ya teman-teman.”

“Eh? Furi? Tunggu!”

Baik Hiroshi dan Koichi segera beranjak dari dalam bak mandi dan mengekori Kouki hingga ke ruang ganti. Meski masih bingung dengan tingkah Kouki tapi mereka memilih tak mempertanyakannya lagi. Mereka mengganti baju dalam diam, menjawab sekenanya sapaan teman-teman dari tim lain yang bergantian memakai kamar mandi, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Koichi menarik lengan Hiroshi, berbisik pelan di telinganya. “Hei, Fukuda… Furi betulan tidak apa-apa itu? Sudah hampir seminggu lho dia begini.”

Kernyit samar menjejak di kening pemain yang memegang posisi center di Seirin setelah Rinnosuke Mitobe tersebut. “Tak tahu, Kawahara,” ujarnya seraya mengedikkan bahu, “Furi sepertinya tidak ingin membicarakannya.”

Koichi menggaruk tengkuknya. “Iya sih.”

Ketiganya melewati taman samping gedung gym, sengaja tak mandi di asrama. Kamar mandi besar yang menjadi fasilitas di gym menjadi alternatif ketiganya untuk mandi setelah latihan ketimbang kamar mandi asrama yang mengharuskan mereka untuk mengantri. Yah, menurut mereka setelah beberapa hari beradaptasi di Rakuzan, akan lebih efisien jika mereka menggunakan fasilitas gym semaksimal mungkin. Jadi begitu selesai mereka bisa segera makan malam di kantin dan langsung tidur di kamar asrama. Tidak bolak-balik—mengingat posisi kantin berada di antara gedung gym dan asrama.

Kouki terlalu sibuk merutuki kejadian seminggu belakangan ini, hingga tak menyadari kalau kedua sahabatnya kebingungan menghadapi sikapnya yang bak anak perempuan lagi terkena sindrom bulanan.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti. Padahal bukan berarti hubungannya dengan sang kekasih terganggu. Merenggang, sih. Karena bagaimana pun mereka sama-sama sibuk dan perhatiannya lebih terkonsentrasi pada latihan kali ini. Kouki sangat sadar dan memahami kalau masing-masing dari mereka mengemban tugas yang menyita seluruh waktu dan tenaga. Rasanya akan sangat egois jika masih menuntut perhatian yang lebih. Kouki bersumpah kalau ia tidak cemburu. _Tsundere mode detected?_

Tapi lain ceritanya kalau mengingat kembali betapa dekatnya sang manajer dengan kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan, Kouki menyesal sudah mengingatnya lagi. Ah, mana mungkin Kouki bisa lupa. Ia saja masih gemetaran—akibat gugup—di hadapan sang kekasih. Dan sang manajer bisa bercengkrama dengan kasual saat bersama kekasihnya.

KOUKI BERSUMPAH KALAU DIRINYA TIDAK CEMBURU, SUNGGUH.

Lalu perasaan kesal nan mengganjal ini namanya apa?

Saat pesan teks dari yang terkasih menghampiri kotak masuk pesan ponselnya setiap malam, Kouki melupakan gelegak magma yang mengompori hatinya. Sapaan ‘Selamat malam’ atau ucapan ‘Selamat tidur’ atau motivasi ‘Kemampuanmu sudah berkembang semakin bagus’… sudah sanggup menerbitkan senyum manis di wajah lelah Kouki.

Namun keesokan paginya, lagi-lagi Kouki di hadapkan pada pemandangan yang kerap membuatnya ingin menaiki podium gym Rakuzan dan bertindak impulsif. Berteriak sekencangnya untuk menyatakan klaim bahwa Akashi Seijuurou adalah miliknya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah milik Furihata Kouki seorang!

Ya, kekasihnya adalah sang kaisar merah Rakuzan. Iya betul, Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Yang kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu. Yang juga ketua OSIS SMA Rakuzan itu. Yang merupakan salah satu dari generasi keajaiban itu. Yang temannya Kuroko Tetsuya, teman setimnya di Seirin itu. yang dulu matanya heterokromatik, lalu kini berbalik jadi monokromatik lagi. Akashi Seijuurou yang itu.

Kouki menendang kerikil yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan kakinya. Kerikil itu melayang dan membentur pagar tanaman palem yang ditanam di taman. Jaraknya sekitar empat lima meter dari posisi semula. Koichi dan Hiroshi mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Kedua sahabatnya itu menunjuk kantin yang sudah berada di depan mata.

Katanya hari ini menunya kare daging dan salad telur. Kouki akan minta tambah biar ia makan kenyang dan tidurnya nyenyak.

“Eh? Itu Akashi kan?”

Hiroshi menepuk-nepuk bahu Koichi sambil menujuk ke suatu arah.

“Mana? Mana? Mana?” tanya Koichi dengan sedikit heboh.

Kouki melayangkan pandang pada arah yang ditunjukkan oleh jari telunjuk Hiroshi. Pupil semungil biji semangka miliknya melebar tatkala menemukan sosok Seijuurou sedang bersama manajer tim Rakuzan. Dari posisinya sekarang, terlihat Seijuurou sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan sang gadis. Sesuatu yang membuat Kouki merasa kalau darahnya mendidih dan pandangannya jadi gelap.

“Hush! Sudahlah, itu urusannya mereka. Ayo kita segera ke kantin saja!” Ajak Koichi sambil menarik tangan Kouki yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Kouki bergeming, tak beranjak pergi meski Koichi berusaha menyeretnya. Raut syok tergambar begitu jelas andaikan lampu taman menerangi jalan setapak tempat mereka berada saat ini.

“Furi?”

Kouki tersentak lalu mengambil langkah seribu. Hiroshi dan Koichi terkejut. Tak mengerti mengapa sahabat mereka tiba-tiba lari terbirit-birit seperti baru saja melihat hantu super seram.

“FURI!!!” panggil mereka bersamaan, lalu keduanya segera mengerjar Kouki.

Keributan kecil itu mengalihkan Seijuurou dari usahanya menangkap seekor mantis yang bertengger di kepala Yuzuki, manajer tim Rakuzan. Seijuurou menangkap bayangan orang yang berlari menuju ke arah asrama, entah siapa, lalu sepi. Yuzuki yang pucat pasi nyaris pingsan karena memiliki fobia terhadap serangga jadi bertanya-tanya karena Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

“Seijuurou-san?”

Seijuurou melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Yuzuki lalu meletakkan sang mantis ke atas daun pada tanaman perdu yang tumbuh di dekat sana. Mantis itu menelusuri daun tempatnya berada, sebelum melompat ke daun yang lebih lebar.

“Nah, sudah.”

Yuzuki menghela napas lega. Lambat laun wajahnya kembali berseri seperti sedia kala. Tak lagi sepucat kertas. “Yo-Yokatta. Terima kasih, Seijuurou-san.”

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Ayo kita ke kantin!”

Yuzuki tersenyum lalu mengikuti langkah sang kapten tim menuju ke kantin.

Sementara itu, Kouki baru menyadari bahwa—tahu-tahu saja—dirinya sudah berada di depan kamar asrama. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas lututnya. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari bak kesetanan. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menjadi-jadi di hatinya. Kouki mendesah untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

Kenapa juga dia berlari seperti tadi?

Kenapa ia tidak masa bodoh saja?

Sekarang perutnya berbunyi, melancarkan aksi protes. Kouki sakit hati ditambah sakit perut jadinya ia depresi. Kouki memilih untuk menggelar futon dan bergelung di dalamnya. Dan sejurus kemudian sahabat-sahabatnya datang menghampiri dirinya yang telah serupa dengan kepompong.

“Furi? Kau kenapa?”

“Kau ada masalah atau apa sih?”

“Iya… kenapa berlari seperti itu?”

“Kau sakit?”

“Furi?”

Pertanyaan penuh khawatir itu membuat Kouki merasa bersalah. Namun ia tidak bisa menjawab. Emosinya yang kini sedang meluap-luap akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan karena ia pasti akan mengeluarkan suara serak yang memalukan. Sungguh, ia tidak sedang menangis sekarang.

Segenggam sesal membuatnya berpikir jernih kembali. Bukan salah sahabatnya juga bila tadi mereka malah menemukan kejadian tak terduga seperti itu. Menghitung dalam hati satu sampai sepuluh, kepala berambut cokelat akhirnya menyembul dari dalam selimut.

“Furi!” pekik Koichi dan Hiroshi bersamaan begitu Kouki membuka pertahanannya.

Mengigit bibirnya, Kouki berharap kalau suaranya tak serak seperti bayangannya tadi. “Maaf, kayaknya aku tak jadi makan. Kalian saja yang makan.”

“Eh? Kenapa?!”

“Kau beneran sakit ya?” Koichi menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kouki. “Ng, tidak begitu panas.”

Kouki menggeleng lemah. “Aku tidak sakit.”

“Lalu kenapa kau lari tadi?”

Kouki tak tahu harus menjawab apa. namun diamnya Kouki membuat Koichi dan Hiroshi akhirnya menyerah.

“Baiklah kalau kau belum bisa cerita. Beristirahatlah Furi.”

Kouki mengangguk pelan.

“Kami ke kantin dulu. Lihat nanti kalau misalnya diperbolehkan kami akan membawakan jatah makanmu ke kamar.”

“Tidak usah. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merepotkan kalian.”

Koichi menepuk puncak kepala Kouki. “Sudah, jangan khawatirkan hal itu. pokoknya nanti kalau kau sudah baikan, kau harus cerita kenapa kau bersikap begini. Beristirahatlah, Furi!”

Kouki hampir saja terisak, digigitinya tepian selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya untuk meredam suaranya dan mengangguk. Kedua sahabatnya tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar. Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu, Kouki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berseru.

“Fukuda, Kawahara, terima kasih banyak!”

Keduanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Membalas ucapan terima kasih Kouki lalu pintu pun ditutup. Senyum tipis pun sempat singgah di wajah lelah Kouki. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi lalu menatap pada langit-langit kamar. Hingga gelap menariknya ke alam mimpi.

“Eh? Furihata sakit?”

“Sssttt! Jangan keras-keras Kagami!” Koichi memperingati pemuda berambut dwi warna yang sibuk menyantap kare di piring ke sepuluhnya itu dengan pelototan sangar dan telunjuk yang menempeli bibirnya.

Taiga mengedikkan bahu lalu dengan cuek membantas habis kare miliknya sebelum kembali berjalan ke konter kantin minta tambah. Koichi, Hiroshi dan Tetsuya yang semeja dengan Taiga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika Taiga kembali dengan porsi jumbo di piringnya.

“Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Aida kantoku tidak diberitahu?” tanya sang bayangan setelah menelan sesendok salad telur.

“Tidak. Sepertinya Furi sedang ingin sendiri,” jawab Hiroshi sambil memainkan sendoknya utnuk mencampurkan nasi dengan saus kare, sebelum menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

“Menurutku biarkan saja dulu. Toh bukan sakit parah, cuma keletihan saja paling. Tidak sampai demam kan?” tanya Taiga dengan mulut penuh.

“Kagami-kun, kalau makan jangan sambil bicara. Nanti tersedak.”

“Ya, ya, ya.”

“Furi tidak demam sih, cuma wajahnya tadi memang sedikit pucat. Ya kan Fukuda?”

Hiroshi mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu aku bantu untuk meminta jatah makanannya Furihata-kun, biar dia makan di kamar saja,” ujar Tetsuya menanggapi.

Koichi dan Hiroshi mengangguk bersamaan. “Terima kasih, Kuroko!”

Tak berapa lama kemudian keempatnya telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Tetsuya dan Koichi juga telah mendapatkan porsi makan malam untuk Kouki. Mereka pun kembali ke asrama.

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Ketika fajar kembali menyapa pagi di awal musim gugur di Kyoto, Kouki sudah kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya. Membaiknya kondisi fisik dan psikis Kouki membuat sahabat-sahabatnya berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Kini malah menikmati game kecil yang diadakan oleh para pelatih. Pertandingan kecil melawan tim inti Vorpal Sword.

Meski dikatakan ‘game’ kecil, bukan berarti kalau mereka bermain-main. Batas durasi setiap permainan adalah sepuluh menit. Dengan kurang lebih seluruh peserta dibagi menjadi dua tim besar, tim Vorpal Sword dan tim penantang, maka kurang lebih terdapat 14 tim yang bermain dalam 7 pertandingan kecil tersebut. Diselingi istirahat selama setengah jam sebelum dimulai kembali dengan rotasi yang berbeda (dimana anggota pada tim penantang dimasukkan ke dalam susunan tim Vorpal Sword dan anggota lain dalam tim Vorpal Sword selain kiseki no sedai berganti menjadi tim penantang), pertandingan pun berlanjut hingga jam makan siang tiba.

Kouki sedang menyantap onigiri ketika Seijuurou memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya.

“Permainanmu tadi bagus, Kouki.”

Pipi Kouki tak bisa tidak merona karena pujian itu. Kouki berdeham sebelum memalingkan wajah. Sikapnya membuat Seijuurou melebarkan senyum.

“Um, sankyuu? Ah, ma-maksudku….”

“Tidak apa, aku tahu.”

Kouki melakukan kesalahan ketika memutuskan untuk memandangi Seijuurou. Kenapa kekasihnya itu selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya terpesona?

“Kau makan sedikit sekali,” Seijuurou menambahkan beberapa potong karaage dan spring roll ke dalam piring Kouki, “kudengar kemarin kau sakit. Kau harus makan lebih banyak, Kouki.”

“A-Aku hanya kelelahan kok.”

“Oh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.”

“A-Ano… SS—A–Akashi….”

Seijuurou terkekeh kecil. Sebentar saja. Namun tak mengurangi pesonanya yang semakin membuat Kouki tertawan. Kalau boleh kita balikkan, Seijuurou sendiri teramat gemas dengan tingkah Kouki yang menurutnya adorable. Sedikit menyesali tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, padahal mereka yang jarang-jarang bisa bertemu akhirnya bisa berada di satu tempat dengan waktu yang sama. Tapi terhalang oleh prioritas yang sedikit berbeda.

“Kalau kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama depanku, jawabanku adalah tidak masalah.”

Bibir Kouki mengerucut lucu. Ia malu tapi tidak terima dengan pernyataan sang kekasih. “Uh, kau ge-er sekali,” sepotong karaage dilahap beringas, “tapi baiklah kalau begitu, Sei.”

Seijuurou tersenyum lebar, membuat Kouki tersedak. Raut wajah Seijuurou berubah, cepat-cepat diambilnya gelas air miliknya dan disodorkannya pada Kouki—yang segera menandaskannya—sementara sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Kouki. Berusaha menolongnya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Uh, ti-dak a-pa-apa. Sudah—uhuk—lebih baik.” Mata Kouki memerah dan berair, tapi air di gelas kedua membuat kerongkongannya menjadi lebih lega.

“Kau harus makan dengan tenang, Kouki. Tidak perlu terburu-buru.”

‘Aku tersedak kan karena kamu. Seijuurou bodoh.’ Tapi hanya dikatakannya di dalam hati tentu.

“Um, terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama,” ujar Seijuurou sembari menyuapkan potongan sosis goreng ke mulut Kouki.

Kouki tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Potongan sosis dikunyah pelan sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan dengan arah Seijuurou memandang.

Saat itu sebuah suara datang menginterupsi. “Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?”

Kala Kouki mendongakkan wajahnya, netra cokelat tanah miliknya bertemu dengan netra hijau yang teduh dan senyum yang ramah. Kouki spontan mengangguk. Sementara Seijuurou menjawab ‘silakan’. Dan mimpi buruk yang berusaha Kouki lupakan tiba-tiba saja kembali memeluknya erat.

Gadis manis yang selama ini dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari mimpi buruk Kouki kini duduk di hadapannya.

“Oh, anda adalah pemegang posisi point guard di tim Seirin, bukan? Furihata Kouki-senpai? Perkenalkan aku, Amano Yuzuki, manajer tim Rakuzan. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, senpai.”

Jujur saja, seandainya Kouki bertemu dengannya sebelum bertemu dengan Seijuurou—tunggu, itu berlebihan. Seandainya Kouki bertemu dengan Yuzuki sebelum pemandangan menjengkelkan yang menghantui tidurnya selama kurang lebih sepekan terakhir ini, mungkin ia tak akan menganggap gadis manis itu sebagai ancaman. Yuzuki sangat menarik, dari caranya memperkenalkan diri saja, Kouki tahu gadis itu sangat beradab. Dan mungkin Kouki akan menyukainya sebagai kouhai yang manis.

Namun perasaan tidak aman ini membuat Kouki meradang. Sungguh, Kouki amat tak menyukai sensasi yang bergolak dalam perutnya sekarang ini. Ia ingin muntah.

“A—se-sepertinya kau sudah mengenaliku ya? Benar, aku Furihata Kouki. Apa kau anak kelas satu?”

Yuzuki mengangguk. “Benar. Aku baru saja bergabung di dalam tim. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa membantu banyak di tim dan melihat aksi senpai-tachi di lapangan.”

“Mungkin aku harus menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padamu, Amano. Latihan ini juga terselenggara karenamu.”

Yuzuki terkikik, dengan tangannya menutupi bibirnya. “Seijuurou-san, hentikan. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Aida-senpai dan Momoi-senpai yang menyusun hampir semuanya untuk membantu para pelatih.”

“Terselenggara karena Amano-san?”

“Oh, jangan dipikirkan Furihata-senpai. Bukan masalah besar. Seijuurou-san terkadang suka melebih-lebihkan.”

“Perusahaan Amano Group juga menjadi donator pelatihan ini, singkatnya seperti itu,” bisik Seijuurou pada Kouki.

“Seijuurou-san! Sudah kukatakan jangan berlebihan!”

“Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya,” balasnya sambil menyuapkan potongan spring roll terakhir di piringnya.

Kouki tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang diam-diam mencubit hatinya ini. Aneh. Terasa begitu aneh, karena di satu sisi ia bisa merasa tenang, tapi di sisi lain ia merasakan sakit tak terperi. Tiba-tiba saja sekelilingnya berubah. Seolah Kouki berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda dengan Seijuurou dan Yuzuki. Seolah ada sekat yang membatasi dirinya dengan mereka, sebuah sekat tak kasatmata yang tak mampu ditembusnya.

Kouki membenci kenyataan itu.

Kouki berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

“A-Aku sudah selesai. Permisi.”

Dan ia kabur begitu saja. Meninggalkan sebuah tanya pada Seijuurou.

Waktu terus berjalan. Hingga sang surya memilih untuk terbenam di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan semburat jingga yang bergradasi ke merah lalu membias ke warna merah jambu dan ungu. Dan kembali ke hitam.

Anak-anak kelas tiga menyerbu kamar anak kelas dua dan satu. Membuat sedikit keonaran ala Seirin untuk merayakan hari bebas. Malam nanti seluruh tim akan mengadakan sedikit pesta barbekyu di area terbuka di depan gym. Menurut bocoran yang entah bagaiamana bisa Koganei Shinji dapatkan, Rakuzan juga menyediakan beberapa hiburan lain seperti beberapa game yang bisa dimainkan bersama dan… mesin karaoke.

Kouki memilih tak ikut dalam euforia sahabat-sahabatnya. Berdalih ia tak enak badan, Kouki menggulung diri bak trenggiling di dalam futonnya. Menolak untuk ikut dalam kemeriahan pesta pora di hari terakhir.

Seketika selimutnya disentak. Belum sempat Kouki bereaksi tubuhnya telah diangkat dari futon dan diarak ke kamar mandi. Kouki meronta heboh.

“Lepas! Lepaskan aku!!”

“Jangan bodoh, Furihata! Kenapa kau melewatkan hari terakhir untuk tidur! Mana semangatmu?!”

“Semangat muda di malam Minggu, kitakore!”

“Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak enak badan! Lepaskan!”

“Terima saja, Furihata-kun. Tidak ada dirimu tidak akan seru.”

“Wah, Kuroko! Kau bisa melawak ternyata!”

“Hei, bukan itu yang harus dipermasalakan, Izuki!”

“Ayo, dandani Furihata!”

________________________________________  
ooOoOoOoo  
________________________________________

Entahkah Kouki harus menangis atau justru berterima kasih pada seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya, para kouhai dan para senpainya di Seirin. Sebab gara-gara merekalah kini ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di dalam gym yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai game center dan tempat hang out yang mengasyikan.

Atau…

Hanya Kouki seorang yang merasa suntuk di tengah hingar bingar luapan euforia puluhan remaja yang benar-benar memanfaatkan seluruh fasilitas yang tersedia. Oh, karena hari terakhir jatuh pada hari sabtu, yang berarti juga bahwa malam minggu, jam bebas pun berlaku untuk seluruh siswa yang tinggal di asrama Rakuzan. Tak hanya bagi anggota tim basket yang berkumpul untuk latihan.

Bicara soal asrama, anak-anak yang ikut acara barbekyu dan bersenang-senang bukan hanya asrama putra saja, tetapi asrama putri juga. Sebuah kebahagiaan bagi para jiwa muda yang haus akan hiburan, terutama bagi mereka yang berjerih lelah mengikuti pelatihan selama sepekan belakangan ini.

Wangi daging barbekyu yang dibakar menerbitkan air liut bagi siapa pun yang mencium aroma sedapnya. Mengundang setiap orang untuk rela mengantri untuk satu tusuk daging barbekyu siap santap. Para gadis membantu membakar daging dan sayuran, serta mendistribusikannya pada semua orang.  
Tim Seirin dan Tim Touou mati-matian menghalangi Riko dan Satsuki agar tidak mengacaukan pesta barbekyu yang tengah berlangsung dengan meminta mereka untuk membantu menata meja saja. Rinnosuke, Taiga dan Ryo menjadi tumbal agar kedua manajer resmi Vorpal Sword itu tidak ikut-ikutan memasak daging barbekyu. Dengan diawasi oleh Tetsuya, Kousuke dan juga Junpei, Riko dan Satsuki dipastikan tidak menambahkan apa pun dalam sajian daging dan sayur bakar bersaus yang menggugah selera itu.

Selesai makan-makan, kerumunan remaja itu kembali ke dalam gym dan mulai memainkan berbagai hiburan yang tersedia. Mesin karaoke dan pelbagai jenis game arcade yang biasanya ada di game center kini dipenuhi oleh mereka.

Tetsuya menghampiri Kouki yang terduduk lemas di sofa yang berada di sudut dekat mini bar yang berada di samping panggung dimana mesin karaoke ditempatkan. Sepiring penuh daging barbekyu terhidang di hadapan Kouki. Taiga menyusul, meletakkan gelas kosong dan sebotol kola di samping piring tersebut.

“Furihata-kun, kau belum makan apa-apa kan? Makanlah, selagi masih hangat.”

Ingin rasanya Kouki membalas kalau ia sedang tidak memiliki nafsu makan, tapi lirikan mata Tetsuya yang menyerupai Nigou dalam mode memelas membuat Kouki tak enak hati.

“Uh, Kuroko! Stop!” Sebelah tangan Kouki terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

Tetsuya masih memasang ekspresi terluka. “Ka-Kau jahat, Kuroko! Hentikan! Jangan memandangku begitu!” pekiknya frustrasi.

Tepukan di punggungnya membuat Kouki menoleh. “Dia sudah berjuang keras untuk mengambilkannya untukmu, Furihata. Hargailah sedikit jerih payah Kuroko, ya?”

“Aaarrgghhh! Baiklah! Oke! Aku makan!”

Satu tusuk daging barbekyu diangkat dari piring, Kouki meniupnya terlebih dulu sebelum mulai menggigit dan memakannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan penerus posisi point guard di Seirin itu, Tetsuya mengangkat jempolnya ke atas. Membuat seseorang yang tengah sibuk meladeni Reo, Eikichi dan Koutarou bermain shogi tersenyum lebar sambil men-skak mat ketiganya.

Lolongan kesal dan kecewa pun membelah udara, membuat gaung yang seketika saja menyamarkan setiap suara yang ada di dalam gym.

“AAAAAHHH! SEKALI LAGI!”

“AKU TIDAK TERIMA, SEI-CHAN!”

“ULANGIIIII!!”

Seijuurou mengibaskan tangannya. Tersenyum penuh makna. “Maaf senpai. Aku sekarang sedang ingin mencoba permainan lain.”

  
“TIDAK BISA!!!”

Protes ketiganya tak digubris oleh Akashi muda yang kini berjalan menuju ke sebuah sofa yang berada di depan panggung dan memilih bersantai di sana. Sementara mereka giat memprovokasi Seijuurou untuk bermain dengan mereka, tim lain mulai bersenang-senang di game arcade yang lain.

Shintarou beradu mencetak angka paling banyak dengan Daiki di game basket. Atsushi diseret Tatsuya untuk duet bersama di panggung karaoke. Kazunari dan Ryouta adu balap mobil. Satsuki dan Riko tak mau ketinggalan, mencoba untuk mengerahkan tenaga mereka untuk membunyikan lonceng yang tergantung di tiang tertinggi dengan memukul pelontarnya dengan palu kayu.

Para pelatih pun bersenang-senang dengan cara mereka sendiri. Kagetora misalnya, menunjukkan kemampuannya meracik minuman cocktail. Usahanya patut diacungi jempol karena keterampilannya membuat bir tak terasa hanya seperti bir yang mereka minum pada umumnya. Tentu saja dengan mengawasi agar tidak ada anak asuhan mereka yang salah mengambil minum. Mini bar itu memang hanya menyediakan soda dan jus bagi mereka yang belum mencapai usia legal untuk minum minuman yang beralkohol.

“Hei! Ayo main truth or dare!”

“Ah, ayolah! Masa mau main itu?!”

“Yang benar saja, Koga! Masa main TOD? Tidak ah!”

“Ah kalian ini tidak seru! Belum dimulai juga sudah protes. Ayolah, menunggu mereka selesai bermain tidak akan selesai-selesai. Lebih baik kita juga ikut bersenang-senang dengan TOD! Oke? Oke?”

Junpei menghela napas. “Ya sudah kalau begitu. Coba saja!”

“Yeeeeeiiiiiiii!!! Biar tambah seru, kita tidak akan memainkan bagian truth. Pilihan yang tersedia hanyalah, dare or dare!”

“Oke, aku ikut kalau begitu,” timpal Taiga.

“Aku juga ikut,” imbuh Tetsuya setelahnya.

“Aku juga!”

“Aku ikut, senpai!”

“Oke! Semua ikut!!!”

Koichi menarik tangan Kouki yang masih setia dengan lamunannya.

“Eh? Eh? Eh?”

“Sudah ikut saja, Furi!”

“Iya, ikut saja! Biar kau lebih bersemangat!”

“Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!!!”

Dan siapalah Kouki bisa menolak semua itu? Kini ia ikut dalam permainan yang tak mau ia mainkan. Shinji menyiapkan botol soda yang kosong dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Mereka semua mengelilingi meja.

“Siap?”

Seluruh anggota tim Seirin mengangguk. Shinji pun menggerakan tangan guna membuat botol berotasi. Botol itu berputar cepat, sebelum akhirnya semakin pelan dan mulai berhenti. Menunjuk pada Taiga.

“Haah?!”

“Kagami! Aku menantangmu untuk minum sebotol kola tanpa berhenti!”

“Baiklah akan kulakukan.”

Pada saat anak kelas satu mengambil satu botol kola dari meja konter mini bar, Kouki diam-diam membalikkan badan dan hendak kabur. Apa boleh buat rencananya harus gagal karena Hiroshi menarik tangannya untuk menyaksikan Taiga mengeksekusi tantangan yang diberikan padanya.

Malam beranjak semakin larut. Jam telah menunjuk pada pukul sembilan, beberapa siswa dan siswi SMA Rakuzan sudah mulai undur diri dari acara jam bebas dan kembali ke asrama. Namun di dalam gym suasana semakin meriah. Terutama ketika Shinji mendapatkan tantangan dari Tetsuya untuk menyanyi dari lagu yang dipilih secara random pada mesin karaoke. Yang konyol adalah ketika lagu yang harus dinyanyikan Shinji adalah lagu milik grup idol terkenal, Heavy Rotation. Tetsuya dengan tega menambahkan tantangan pada Shinji untuk menari mengikuti tarian asli penyanyinya.

Dengan jeda yang ada dimanfaatkan Kouki untuk menuju ke mini bar. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk diminum sebab kerongkongannya terasa kering akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Ya, sedikit banyak permainan yang mereka lakukan membuat Kouki tak lagi memikirkan kegalauan yang menimpa hatinya.

Seorang koki yang merangkap menjadi pengawas bar menyuruhnya menunggu karena ternyata mereka sedang kehabisan es batu dan kola. Kouki duduk di kursi tinggi yang tersedia di depan meja konter, di sebelah Kagetora yang asyik bercerita dengan teman-temannya yang juga merupakan pelatih di masing-masing tim.

“Maaf kau jadi menunggu lama, Nak.”

Kouki memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tengah memerhatikan Shinji yang tengah beraksi di atas panggung. Ia tersenyum pada sang koki.

“Tidak apa Paman! Aku juga tidak terburu-buru.”

“Baiklah, aku akan segera menyiapkan pesananmu. Es teh lemon, kan?”

Kouki mengangguk dan kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menikmati pertunjukkan Shinji. Ia melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah teman-temannya. Mungkin tak seharusnya ia bermuram durja seperti ini. ia harus ikut bersenang-senang.

“Hei, Nak! Pesananmu kuletakkan di sini ya?”

“Terima kasih, Paman!” ujar Kouki tanpa menoleh. Tidak sopan memang, tapi sang koki memahami betul mengapa pemuda di hadapannya itu tak rela melepas atensinya sedikit saja dari atas panggung. Sang koki berlalu dari mini bar. Kouki meraba permukaan meja dengan tangannya. Menengok ke belakang sebentar lalu segera menoleh ke atas panggung lagi.

Begitu jemarinya menyentuh permukaan gelas yang dingin, segera saja Kouki meraihnya dan menenggak isinya.

“Are? Kenapa es teh lemon rasanya berbeda?”

Tapi toh satu gelas itu sudah ditandaskannya. Kouki pun beranjak menuju ke tempat teman-temannya berada.

“Kouki? Kau demam? Wajahmu memerah?” tanya Koichi begitu Kouki menempati posisinya di meja tempat mereka bermain TOD.

Kouki menggeleng. “Tidak. Aku tidak demam kok.”

Koichi memeriksa suhu badan Kouki dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kouki. “Hmm… iya sih. Sungguh kau tidak apa-apa?”

Kouki mengangkat tangannya, jempol dan telunjuknya saling menempel membentuk huruf ‘O’ dan tiga jemari lain teracung ke atas. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

Shinji selesai bernyanyi dan segera kembali ke tempat mereka bermain.

“AYO LANJUT!” serunya dengan semangat sembari merangkul Kouki yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

Kouki mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara dan ikut berseru bersama Shinji. “LANJUUTT!!”

Anggota tim segera bersiap pada posisi mereka dan botol pun kembali diputar. Kali ini moncong botol menunjuk kepada Kouki.

“Eh? Aku?”

“Oke bersiap, Furi!”

“Tunggu, Fukuda! Bagaimana kalau—” Shinji menarik bahu Hiroshi dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

“Uh, baiklah,” Hiroshi kembali memusatkan atensi pada Kouki, “Furi, tantanganmu kali ini adalah menyatakan perasaanmu dengan lagu!”

“Apa?!”

“Nyanyi! Nyanyi! Nyanyi!”

“Nyanyi! Nyanyi! Nyanyi!”

Seruan itu mau tak mau membuat Kouki tersenyum. “Baiklah! Aku tak akan mundur!”

  
Maka dengan langkah tegap maju jalan, Kouki segera menuju panggung setelah mengambil mikrofon yang disodorkan Shinji. Kouki memilih lagu dengan asal, karena ia merasa pandangan matanya memburam. Kepalanya kini mulai berdenyut sakit dan tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa begitu ringan.

  
Kouki pun bersiap di tengah panggung, menunggu mesin karaoke menyetel lagu yang ia pilih dan melodi intro pun bergema ke seluruh penjuru gym. Ah, irama yang mirip country ini sepertinya lagu berbahasa Inggris. Kouki mendekatkan mikrofon ke depan bibirnya.

Dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi.

“Eh?”

“Furi tidak salah milih lagu nih?”

“Ini kan lagunya—”

“Sssstttt! Jangan berisik!”

Di sudut lain, Seijuurou mengernyitkan kening ketika kekasihnya berdiri di atas panggung, bernyanyi dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

 

 

> _But she wears short skirt_  
>  _I wear t-shirts_  
>  _She cheers captain and I’m on the bleachers…_

_What the hell is going on?_

Seketika saja para remaja yang masih berada di dalam gym merapat ke arah panggung. Tertarik dengan apa yang Kouki lakukan saat ini. Suaranya yang tidak fals maupun cempreng, cenderung merdu, ternyata cukup disukai oleh orang-orang. Tempat duduk yang tersedia di sekitar panggung pun mulai dipenuhi oleh audiens.

Kouki semakin semangat menyanyi. Berlenggak-lenggok menarikan tarian kuno Mesir atau sekadar bergoyang asal untuk meluapkan emosinya yang dirasanya seirama dengan lagunya.

‘Lihat aku, kaisar bodoh! Kau akan menyesal karena mengabaikanku!’

Kouki bergerak semakin lincah. Kakinya mengentak-entak, lalu melompat-lompat kecil. Atau pinggulnya bergoyang heboh. Menuai siulan dan pekikan pujian atas keberaniannya beraksi di atas panggung.

 

 

> _She wears high heels_  
>  _I wear sneakers_  
>  _She’s cheer captain_  
>  _And I’m on the bleachers_  
>  _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
>  _That what you’re looking for has been here the whole time_

Seijuurou menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia tak mengerti. Apa dan kenapa kekasihnya melakukan hal ini. Namun jujur saja, Seijuurou terpana. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat kekasihnya begitu liar, seksi, dan sekaligus memukau seperti ini. Apa itu sungguh Koukinya yang biasanya canggung dan malu-malu? Dan sungguh, apa-apaan dengan atraksi genit yang dilontarkan Kouki dari atas panggung itu? Seijuurou menggeram tertahan di tempat duduknya.

 

 

> _Standing by and waiting on your back door_  
>  _All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
>  _You belong with me_

Kouki bisa dikatakan merasa puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Raut wajah Seijuurou yang biasanya tenang kini berubah ekspresi.

‘Nah kan? Kubilang juga apa? Masa bodoh, Sei! Hari ini akan kukatakan! Kau milikku!’

Lagu berada pada bagian overtune. Kouki melompat dari atas panggung menuju ke tempat Seijuurou berada saat ini. Seluruh anggota tim Seirin melotot dan mulut yang menganga lebar dengan tidak elitnya.

“Eh? A-Apa?!”

“Mau apa dia ke sana?”

“Oh, sial! Furi! Jangan cari mati!”

  
Namun Kouki terus bernyanyi.

 

 

> _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
>  _In the middle of the night_  
>  _I’m the one who make you laugh_  
>  _When you know you’re ‘bout cry_

Terdengar dari pojok sana seruan-seruan yang menyuruh Kouki untuk berhenti. Oh, tapi siapa yang peduli? Kouki akan menunjukkan pada mereka siapa yang berkuasa.

 

 

> _I know your favorite songs_  
>  _And you tell me about your dreams_  
>  _Think I know where you belong_  
>  _Think I know it’s with me_

Kouki semakin mendekati Seijuurou. Berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou yang terpaku. Merangkak ke atas pangkuan Seijuurou. Menegakkan tubuhnya, memasang senyum yang membuat kewarasan Seijuurou terbang entah ke mana. Sebelum kemudian senyum Kouki berganti. Dengan ekspresi putus asa dan seolah tak memiliki harapan. Kedua pasang netra berbeda warna mereka bertumbukan dalam satu momen penuh rindu.

  
Kouki membisikkan lirik selajutnya dengan begitu lirih….

 

 

>   
>  _Can’t you see_  
>  _That I‘m the one_  
>  _Who understands you?_  
>  _Been here all along_  
>  _So, why can’t you see_  
>  _You belong with me_

Kouki mengangkat mikrofon miliknya. Tersenyum pedih dan nyaris mencium Seijuurou, sebelum memilih menarik diri dan beranjak dari pangkuan Seijuurou. Kouki berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou, mengambil jarak lalu menjeritkan lirik lagu terakhir.

 

 

> _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor_  
>  _All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
>  _You belong with me_  
>  _You belong with me_

Kouki mengakhiri aksinya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. seluruh audiens bertepuk tangan, memuji aksinya. Kouki menghela napas panjang berulang-ulang. Berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali, tapi entah kenapa kakinya diterjang tremor hingga membuat Kouki merasa lumpuh.

Tubuhnya limbung ke depan, dengan sakit yang amat hebat mendera kepalanya dan menyapu kesadarannya. Kouki tak ingat apa-apa lagi saat dirasanya ia tak lagi menjejaki bumi.

Seijuurou sigap menangkap tubuh Kouki. Seluruh anggota Seirin menghambur ke arah Kouki yang kini berada dalam dekapan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memeriksa denyut nadi Kouki, terasa lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Seijuurou sudah menduga sejak Kouki naik ke atas panggung dan mulai bernyanyi. Ditambah dengan aroma khas cocktail yang menguar dari mulut Kouki saat ia berada di atas pangkuannya tadi menguatkan bukti bahwa Kouki mabuk.

“Apa kalian mencekokinya minuman beralkohol?” Seijuurou melempar pertanyaan sarkas begitu anggota tim Seirin menghampirinya.

“Untuk apa kami melakukan hal itu?!” Junpei menjawab dengan sedikit emosi.

“Tenang dulu, Senpai. Bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar,” ujar Taiga menengahi.

Tetsuya mendekati Seijuurou. “Akashi-kun, lebih baik bawa Furihata-kun ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Mungkin Furihata-kun salah minum, karena sebelum dia mendapatkan tantangan dia sempat menuju ke arah mini bar seorang diri.”

Seijuurou berdiri dengan Kouki berada dalam gendongannya, ala bridal style, ditemani oleh Tetsuya dan Taiga, Seijuurou menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di sana, Watanabe –sensei, seorang dokter yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan segera memeriksa Kouki. Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Taiga menunggu di luar. Tak lama kemudian, sang dokter keluar dan mengabarkan bahwa Kouki dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Watanabe-sensei mengkonfirmasi keadaan Kouki yang mabuk.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah tidak perlu cemas. Setelah dia beristirahat dengan cukup dia akan kembali sadar.”

“Yokatta….”

“Sensei, bolehkah aku menemaninya? Dia jadi mabuk karenaku, aku akan bertanggung jawab karenanya.”

“Izinkan kami juga menemaninya di sini, Sensei. Dia teman kami yang sangat berharga.”

Jemari Watanabe-sensei terangkat mencubit dagunya. Netra cokelatnya kemudian memandangi Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Taiga secara bergantian. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

“Baiklah, kalian boleh menjaganya di sini. Tapi jangan ribut ya? Dan kalian juga harus beristirahat supaya kesehatan kalian tidak terganggu. Satu lagi, bila ada apa-apa kalian harus segera menghubungi sensei, mengerti?”

Ketiganya mengangguk cepat. “Baik! Terima kasih banyak, Sensei!”

“Ya, ya, ya. Nah, selamat malam anak-anak.”

Ketiganya membungkukkan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda mereka sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan sang dokter. Segera setelahnya ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan menempati kursi yang tersedia di sana.

Taiga dan Tetsuya segera mengabari Junpei dan Hiroshi agar keduanya bisa menyampaikan kabar baik mengenai keadaan Kouki. Seijuurou mengirimi pesan pada Reo untuk mengabari hal yang sama.

“Jadi? Dia salah minum?”

Tetsuya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou yang tengah menggenggam telapak tangan Kouki.

“Itu baru dugaanku saja sih. Soalnya sebelum Furihata-kun pamit untuk mencari minum ia tidak berperilaku yang aneh-aneh.”

“Kalau tidak salah tadi Kawahara sempat mengatakan bahwa wajah Furihata menjadi merah tapi bukan karena demam. Mungkin saat itu,” tambah Taiga melengkapi penjelasan Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Cukup masuk akal. Besok pagi aku akan meminta maaf pada Hyuga-san secara langsung.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Kapten pasti memakluminya.”

Seijuurou mendengus, sedikit kesal. “Sebenarnya kalian ngapain sih? Terlepas dari Kouki mabuk atau tidak, apa yang kalian lakukan?”

Taiga dan Tetsuya saling berpandangan sejenak.

“TOD, Akashi. Koga-senpai mengusulkan permainan itu untuk menunggu rekan-rekan lain yang sedang memainkan game yang ada. Tapi bagian truth-nya diganti menjadi dare or dare. Jadi, yah… semuanya harus melakukan tantangan yang diberikan.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Awalnya Furihata-kun tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Makanya Koga-senpai memutuskan membuat permainan seperti itu. hasilnya lumayan, sih. Furihata-kun kembali bersemangat.”

“Tapi kami benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Furihata mabuk. Masalahnya, koki yang mengawasi mini bar juga tahu kalau kita semua hanya boleh memesan minuman tak beralkohol. Jus, soda, paling yang laibnya itu es teh dan es kopi. Dan Furihata setahuku sih mengatakan ingin meminum es teh. Tidak mungkin es teh membuatnya mabuk seperti ini kan?”

“Kecuali memang Kouki salah mengambil minuman. Bukankah para pelatih sedang minum di sana?”

“Ah! Bisa jadi! Ya ampun, Furi!”

“Yah, setidaknya… Furihata-kun sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.”

Seijuurou membelai rambut Kouki. “Kau ini selalu saja mengejutkanku. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu hingga kau salah minum, Kouki?”

“Ah, kalau yang itu mungkin saja….”

Seijuurou memasang telinganya baik-baik.

“Furihata-kun, cemburu?”

Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya. “Apa?”

“Ya mungkin saja. Kau ini tidak peka ya, Akashi-kun? Ini mungkin memang hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi kedekatanmu dengan Amano-san perlu dijelaskan baik-baik pada Furihata-kun.”

  
Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou tajam.

“Dia sahabat kami yang berharga. Meski Amano-san adalah sepupumu, kau tetap berkewajiban untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya padanya, Akashi-kun. kalau kami mengetahui bahwa kau sampai membuatnya depresi lagi—”

“Tenang Kuroko, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi.”

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Taiga merangkulnya.

“Baiklah kalau begitu… kami serahkan Furihata padamu, Akashi. Tolong jaga dia ya? Ayo kita kembali, Kuroko.”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Selamat malam, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun, lekas sembuh.”

Kedua pasangan cahaya dan bayangan tim Seirin itu pun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Seijuurou tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya. Mengetahui bahwa Kouki bisa begitu cemburu terhadap adik sepupunya membuat Seijuurou merasa senang. Seijuurou mengecup bibir dari pangeran tidurnya.

“As your wish, Kouki. I’m yours and you belong with me.”

.  
.  
.

End.

  
A/N:  
Tadaaaaaaaaa…. Siapa yang menganggap Yuzuki adalah saingan Kouki? XDDD Ini seharusnya cuma sekitar 2k atau paling mentok 3k. malah nembus 7k XDDD. Dikerjakan saat rexa dalam kondisi tidak fit, makanya maafkan jika tadi terpotong-potong atau formatnya kacau. Rexa juga sedang terbatas kuotanya. Tapi begitu rexa memiliki waktu luang dan cukup kuota, formatnya akan rexa perbaiki.

Link lagu yang rexa gunakan dalam fic ini adalah sbb.

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw>

  
Terima kasih buat semuanya. Eh iya, masih ada omake di bawah. Jangan dilewatkan ya? ;)  
.  
.  
.  
Omake:

“Apa maksudmu, Yuzuki?”

“Sei-nii, ini perintah Paman Masaomi. Aku bisa apa?”

Seijuurou memutar otaknya.

“Tenang, Sei-nii. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan bisa memastikan dia cocok untukmu atau tidak. Akan mudah buatku mendukungmu jika aku sudah mengenal calon kakak iparku bukan?”

Seijuurou memicingkan matanya. Yuzuki memasang senyum terbaiknya. Berharap dengan begitu kakak sepupunya mau mempertemukannya dengan kekasihnya yang berada di Tokyo.

“Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi jika dia kenapa-kenapa, kau dihukum, Nona.”

“ _Fine by me, Sei-nii._ ”

  
Kouki melongo ketika Seijuurou menceritakan peristiwa yang sesungguhnya terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga sepekan terakhir ini. Wajah Kouki semerah bara api yang dipakai untuk memanggang barbekyu semalam.

“Ja-Jadi… manajer kalian itu sepupumu, Sei?”

Seijuurou mengangguk. “Yuzuki itu adik sepupuku, Kouki.”

Kouki menyembunyikan diri di dalam selimut. ‘Astaga, Kouki! Lihat apa yang telah kaulakukan! Lagi-lagi mengacaukan semuanya. Jadi, selama ini aku cemburu pada adik sepupu pacarku? Oh ya ampun, bagaimana nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya?’

Seijuurou menyingkap selimut Kouki dan merebutnya. Kouki mati-matian mempertahankannya, meski kemudian ia gagal.

“Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Kouki. Tak akan ada yang berubah, aku milikmu sama seperti kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus tahu itu,” ujar Seijuurou sembari mengecup kening Kouki.

“…. Uh, aku benci kau, Akashi Seijuurou!”

“Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu.”

Meskipun begitu, Kouki tak menolak saat Seijuurou mendekapnya penuh rindu. Kouki membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Seijuurou. Menikmati detak jantung Seijuurou yang berdegup kencang selaras dengan degupan jantungnya. Membiarkan segala yang sudah terjadi dan bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang akan menanti mereka di masa depan.

.  
.  
.  
Final End

**Author's Note:**

> The song "You Belong With Me" is belong to Taylor Swift.  
> rexa hanya memakainya untuk keperluan penulisan fanfiksi ini tanpa ada maksud lain.
> 
> Terima kasih buat teman-teman yng sudah mampir dan membaca^^  
> See ya  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
